Tuned to You
by sweetstack
Summary: Fudou Yuusei wishes to become tuned to Jack Atlas. Yuusei/Jack/Carly


The thought had never occurred to Yuusei Fudou, the crab-haired, lightning struck teen. But, now, the teenager is glossing over his bundle of Synchro Monsters, the white of the cards in between his fingers, and he has to inquire.

"Jack."

Violet eyes gleam up at him. Large hands stop tapping, and those violent, violet eyes round wide, and the line of his mouth thins into a straight line.

Binding blue meets violent violet, just like in all the legends of the god with blue eyes, and the other with imposing purple. The legends say that these two are destined to rule the skies together, forever, bound…

Jack - the owner of the violet eyes - snorts, and Yuusei says, "Nevermind."

The tapping resumes, and the violet light floats away.

* * *

Tune; to tune. This had been the thought of Fudou Yuusei. He had just wanted to say, "Let's tune, Jack," and he still sometimes wants to. The only problem is that he knows that it's so much more than that.

So much more.

Yuusei Fudou had wanted to tune to Jack Atlas, had wanted to tune to create one whole inner being.

You don't always get what you want, do you?

* * *

Don't forget it; don't forget the dream. Binding, caring Yuusei (he was named after a "binding" particle, after all; his father had been more than clever, bless his heart - never forgotten in Yuusei's daily life), with his heart of gold, that sometimes caved to stone. Those moods he had, those moods…brooding eyes, and that lonely, avoiding misdemeanor.

Blue eyes.

Jack Atlas. That cocky, cocky man, full of pride (over the limit, most people say), and full of discontentment. Rude, and sometimes violent, and seemingly uncaring; he could yell at you, scream, about how he wouldn't bat an eyelash if you got hurt, but, when you get in a motorcycle accident, Yuusei, he's all over you, like he wants to drink his fill of your beautiful soul before you leave. He seems selfish…but he just really loves you.

Purple eyes.

The catalyst, the reporter, Carly Nagisa, with the apparently clumsy-and-dorky misdemeanor, unlike Yuusei's. Yuusei doesn't want to say much more; while Yuusei can't hate this woman, he can't come to say he's a very large fan of her relationship with Jack.

Brown eyes you can never see, covered with swirling-lens glasses.

* * *

"Carly."

Yuusei looks up, despite it being another's name being called. Not just anyone's name, though; it's Carly's, after all. And just who in the world has said this women's name?

Jack Atlas.

Carly quietly squeals and romps over to Jack clumsily, he dark hair bouncing. She stubs her toe on the way over to the unusually tall man, and this time emits a squeal of pain.

And just who in the world catches her in their arms but the mighty Jack Atlas himself? Jack wraps his arms around the smaller woman, and the smaller woman's arms wrap around Jack in lieu. They hold onto each other for a painfully long time to Yuusei. They simply exist; so close to tuning. And Yuusei just feels that, God, Yuusei just…

Yuusei leaves the room quietly.

* * *

The next time Yuusei sees Jack, the violet-eyed man is relaxing outside at the beginning of sunset. Jack glances over to see who has interrupted his peace, and frowns when he sees Yuusei.

Jack turns his focus back toward the scorching - and ending - light of the sky.

Yuusei sits next to the man, who's lying on the ground with his hands beneath his head, and hugs his knees to his chest and lays his head on top of said knees.

He looks at the sky. All he can see is Jack. And all Jack can see is…

"You know," says Jack, "the human body is apparently trained to know how long it will last. To know how much it can take."

"I don't believe that at all," Yuusei retorts, purposefully taking Jack's words differently as intended. "Your limits are your limits, and your's alone. There isn't just one magical number; one time, one amount. But there could be. If you made it that way; if you made just one limit."

Jack turns to Yuusei. "Just how much more can you take?"

Yuusei stares straight ahead. He tries not to…think.

"Well?" Jack sits up and grabs Yuusei's face, forcing contact. "How much more of this can you take?"

Of all the things, of everything in the world that Yuusei could do, could reply with, he kisses him. He relishes Jack's hold on his face, and kisses him deeply.

Jack doesn't push Yuusei away, but he doesn't necessarily take part in his side of deepening the kiss, either.

"I can't," Yuusei says, taking a breather away from Jack's lips. "I can't take any more of this."

The look in Jack's slumped eyes say that, wow, isn't that just the most obvious thing in the world? So Yuusei kisses Jack again, to make his eyes shut up; to make his eyes stop telling him what he already knows.

This isn't real. But I…but you…but we, we want it to be. Real.

Real…

They kiss and they kiss and they kiss. Their palms roam, and thoughts and minds soar. They pull hair, and pinch skin.

Is this real? Maybe Jack keeps making his body jolt to…to prove to him, that this, that all of this, is real.

Jack mumbles near-silent phrases. Yuusei nibbles on his collarbone. Jack's hands tickle up Yuusei's shirt, and circle into his pants. Yuusei gasps, and smiles, and pulls Jack onto his body by the lapels of his oddly stylish coat.

And, together, they tune to Synchro Summon a beautiful, beautiful monster.

* * *

The next day, or the day after that, or maybe the day before, when Yuusei sees Jack with Carly, it still hurts. They're holding each other again, and Jack's lips are oh-so close to her skin, brimming the strands of hair on top of her head. He's probably breathing on her sensually, too.

But Yuusei can't complain.

After all, Fudou Yuusei tuned to Jack Atlas. Now one in a Synchro Summon.

Now one.


End file.
